


Pink and Warm

by blackmoonalcolyte (jomipay)



Series: Pink is the color of love, trust, and Aphrodite [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Leaving Home, The Heart of Aphrodite | Azu Fan Week (Rusty Quill Gaming), self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/pseuds/blackmoonalcolyte
Summary: There were many times during the journey from her village to Cairo that Azu doubted herself.
Series: Pink is the color of love, trust, and Aphrodite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Pink and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Azu week day 1. I love her so much.

**Confidence - Affirmation - Self-love**

  
  


There were many times during the journey from her village to Cairo that Azu doubted herself. She’d never been out of the village for long and it was always with her family. The orange expanse of the desert stretching before her made her feel lonely, made just enough space for the doubt to creep into her heart.  _ What was she doing? _

She loved her family, she loved her village, she loved  _ Chinua.  _ She was going to give that up for what—some selfish delusion? Azu shook her head hard, stopping and standing tall, breathing deeply as the sun dipped below the horizon to the west, bathing the sand and sky in a warm pink glow. She closed her eyes and felt a warmth move over and through her body, easing the tension in her muscles, relaxing her enough to drown her doubt in thoughts of love. The love she had for her family, for her village, for her potter, these would always be with her, but it was not these loves that filled her mind and heart now. It was love for herself, for her desires, her wants, and her dreams that occupied her no. The warmth grew and then slowly seeped out of her, leaving her skin tingling pleasantly. She smiled, assured and confident. This is what she wanted and though she knew not how it would turn out, she loved herself enough to see it through.


End file.
